The present invention relates to a tape cassette. More particularly, the invention relates to the lid of an 8 mm video tape cassette and the guide member of the lid.
The type of tape cassette of the invention comprises a case containing a pair of reels for winding magnetic tape and members enabling the magnetic tape to be drawn out towards the front of the case while keeping said magnetic tape in stretched condition. Such members also keep the magnetic tape inserted between the outer lid and the inner lid, so that said magnetic tape may be protected by these lids.